


Held In Desire (Also Known As The Time That Naruto And Sakura Finally Got Together)

by ByeByeSanity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ino is a club whore, Ino is a matchmaker, Kyuubi and Naruto agree on something, Kyuubi comes out to say hello, Possessive Behavior, Slight Dark!Naruto, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeByeSanity/pseuds/ByeByeSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto sees something that he doesn't like. Sakura is forced to go clubbing. They disappear within an hour of seeing each other. It's all Ino's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held In Desire (Also Known As The Time That Naruto And Sakura Finally Got Together)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old. Like 3 years old. It's also from my fanfiction account that I am currently boycotting. All of my babies are going to turn up here.

**'Kyuubi'**

**'Inner Sakura'**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

" ** _Demonic talking'_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly ByeByeSanity does not own the Naruto franchise._ **

_If you hold in your desire for too long there will be nothing that could stop you if you try to take it forcefully. ~Unknown_

Sakura Haruno whined internally as her blonde haired best friend dragged her and the rest of their kunoichi classmates to some new shinobi-only club that had opened almost a month ago. Her friend had forcefully dragged her from her [job](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6042911/1/Held_In_Desire) at the hospital, took her to her own home and forced a mini dress on her curvy body, while her other two friends stood on the sidelines giggling. Well Ten-ten was giggling while Hinata was blushing slightly with an apologetic look on her beautiful face.

Now she knew who she should kill.  **'You’re going down bitches!'** cackled inner.

Every chance she got Sakura pulled the tight glittery green dress down so that she could hide her ass. Which at the moment was being ogled at by passer byers. She glanced over at the blonde's other side to see that Hinata was going through the same situation. The blue haired girl looked like she had a permanent blush on her cheeks as she looked around nervously at all of the hungry looks she was receiving while unconsciously pulling her short lavender dress down to cover her thighs.

The pink haired girl looked back at their final member to see that she too like their blonde haired companion was sucking up the attention like a sponge, even if she already has a boyfriend.  **'Those bastards are only eying cause the possessive Hyuga isn't here to whip their asses into submission.'** snickered inner as she imagined the bloody mess that the perverts would have been in if the Hyuga heir was with them.

The blonde wore a short skirt that looked only like a piece of cloth put there to hide her privates. The skirt was light blue, her sleeveless tank top stopped right under her breast, it too was a blue color but darker. This night she wore her hair out letting it tumble out to mid-thigh, her looks caused many heads to turn, both young and old.

Unlike her friends Ten-ten wore white booty shorts and a loose white shirt that dipped down slightly in the front. And unlike her friends who all wore black high heels, she wore high heeled combat shoes.

Arriving at the club Ino flashed a smile at the bouncer and sauntered inside of the building. "What? I always come here when I don't have any missions." the blonde said at the look of confusion that the other three girls gave her.

The blonde lead her companions to the bar at the side of the club, all the while swaying her hips and body to the beat of the music. All four friends plopped down in a bar stool and turned around to give the bartender their order.

"Ino, why the hell did you drag us all out here." hissed Sakura. The blonde in turn rolled her light blue eyes at her friend.

" _Puh-lease_  forehead, you haven't gotten laid in like  _forever!_ And your bitchy-ness is getting on  _everyone's_  nerves." Ino said while flipping her platinum blonde hair over an exposed shoulder. "Besides forehead you'll thank me later when you get laid." she said a little too loud, causing some of the nearby males to eye the pinkette with sudden interest.

The pink haired girl shrunk back a little and turned around to talk to Hinata only to see that Ten-ten had dragged her to the middle of the dance floor and was currently grinding with her future cousin-in-law making a lot of male shinobi to stop and openly stare at the Hyuga heiress and the future wife of the Hyuga leader.

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged the reluctant girl to the dance floor where Hinata and Ten-ten were currently causing a lot of tents to pop. The blonde swung her friend around and grabbed her waist. She winked at her best friend and lightly grinded her hips into Sakura's own, which attracted a lot of attention from the opposite gender.

"Let’s do it just like old time." she whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded and smiled hesitantly and followed her companions lead. Both girls started bumping and grinding to the beat of the loud music. Ino looked over her shoulder at the males that were staring at her partner in lust and backed off so that the men could dance with her. Almost immediately a young man stepped up and grabbed the medic's waist and led her into a more erotic dance.

The blonde giggled at her friend.  _'Oh someone is_ so  _getting laid tonight.'_ the match making blonde let out a small 'eep' when a set of pale arms wrapped around her exposed abdomen. A head placed itself on her shoulder and watched as men pushed and shoved each other to get to dance with his teammate. The raven haired male sat on a bar stool and pulled his blonde haired girlfriend onto his lap.

"You and I both know that Naruto is going to be pissed when he sees this, right?" Ino giggled. "Of course! Thats the point! He needs to hurry up and makes his move before someone else does!" she said while gesturing to the dance floor. "Besides everyone from our graduating class already has someone. I have you, Ten-ten is with Neji, Hinata is with Kiba, Shikamru is with Temari, Shino is with Hanabi, hell even Lee has someone. The only two who doesn't are those two!" the blonde said with wild hand movements. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes in irritation, showing more emotion in the last five minutes then he does in a day.

"Besides its working isn't it?" she said with a mischief smile on her face. Her boyfriend glanced over to the other blonde in question; he eyed the boy for a while then turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Yeah it’s working a little too well." he said. Ino giggled then patted him on his cheek.

"Oh Sai you lovable bastard, that's the point."

Sai again rolled his eyes.  _'Ino you dumb ass you don't know just how_ deep _those feelings of his go.'_

**::**

Naruto's grip tightened on his glass.  **'Kill them.'**  growled the Kyuubi.  **'Take her away from this place and mate her kit. Place your mark on her and make her our bitch.'**

_'No, we can't do that to her!'_

**'She’s our bitch! She doesn't have a choice in the matter!'**

Naruto gasped as he felt the rush of jealousy flow through him when he saw one of the shinobi slip his hands from her waist to her butt, which he squeezed.  **'Kill him!'**

Naruto lurched up and pushed his way through the crowd to get to  **his**  women. He shoved her dancing partner out of the way and grabbed her hips. He pulled her back to his chest and growled in her ear.

" ** _Mine!"_** and right before the other ninja's eyes the two disappeared.

**::**

Sakura gasped as they reappeared inside of a cabin on the out skirts of Konoha. She looked around at her surroundings then spun around angrily to yell at her blonde haired teammate. She gaped in shock at what she saw.

Naruto's eyes were red with slitted pupils, red chakra was leaking out of his body and the whiskers on his cheeks had darkened.

She stumbled back as she tried to run to the door but was stopped when Naruto appeared in front of her causing her to land on her back side. Sakura shut her eyes to prepare for the hit that she thought was to come but it didn't. Peeking an eye open the girl peered at her teammate to see that he was standing in front of her holding his head in pain. She got up and approached her teammate cautiously.

"Na-Naruto." she said with her hand out stretched. She stumbled back again as Naruto lashed out at her with a roar. "Stay back!" he screamed. Sakura ignored his attacks and tackled the blonde to the so that she could straddle him.

"Give Naruto back the control of his body kitsune!" she screamed. The boy beneath her grinned sadistically and flipped them over.

" ** _Mine, mine! You're all mine! I don't want anybody else touching what is mine!"_** Sakura nodded her head in fear with tears streaming down her face. With her submission the Kyuubi seemed to calm down. The Naruto controlled Kyuubi nuzzled her neck and licked her tears away.

" ** _Become my mate."_** he growled. Again Sakura nodded her head. The Kyuubi smirked and picked the cherry blossom up to take her into the bed room.

That night Naruto/Kyuubi not only marked Sakura as his lifelong mate, but he also made love to her multiple times.

**::**

The next morning Naruto woke up with something warm curled into his side, he glanced down to see a pink head and almost threw up when he remembered what he did last night. The boy fell out of the bed and backed away while mumbling under his breath and crying a little.

"Oh god! What have I done!" all of his movement woke up Sakura who looked over the side of the bed to look at him with worried eyes. Seeing this, the blonde started talking and crying hysterically.

"Oh kami-sama! Sakura I'm so sorry!" Sakura's eyes widened at her blonde's state. She crawled off the bed and walked towards the blonde. Not only exposing her nakedness but the marks and scars of their lovemaking too.

"Naru-Kun, it’s alright I wanted it just as much as you wanted it. So there is no need to feel guilty." she said in a calm and gentle voice.

Naruto stuttered at the calm look on her face. "But Sakura-Chan I forced it on you."

Sakura cupped Naruto's whiskered face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "No you didn't I wanted it Naruto. So please don't feel bad."

**'Listen to her kit. Besides I would have stopped if she told me too. Like you I would never intentionally hurt her.'** the fox lord said in a sincere voice.  _'Alright.'_

"Now I would really like to recreate our night together." Sakura said in a sly voice causing both demon and container to smirk.

" ** _Let's."_**

The two teammates weren't seen for the rest of the week. And when they were seen there were some very noticeable differences between the two.

 


End file.
